This disclosure relates to a light-emitting element, a display device including the light-emitting element, and an electronic apparatus including the display device.
Recently, organic electroluminescence display devices (hereinafter, sometimes simply referred to in abbreviated form as “organic EL display devices”) including organic electroluminescence elements (hereinafter, sometimes simply referred to in abbreviated form as “organic EL elements”) have been receiving attention as an alternative to liquid crystal display devices. An organic EL display device is of a self-luminous type and has a characteristic of low power consumption. In addition, organic EL display devices have been expected to have sufficient responsivity to high-definition and high-speed video signals, and therefore their development for practical use and commercialization are closely proceeding.
An organic EL display device includes a plurality of light-emitting elements each having a light-emitting section EL and a driving circuit for driving the light-emitting section EL. For example, the equivalent circuit diagram shown in FIG. 14 illustrates a light-emitting element including a driving circuit with three transistors and two capacitors (e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-287141). The driving circuit in FIG. 14 includes a sampling transistor Tr1, a drive transistor Tr2, a switching transistor Tr3, a storage capacitor Cs, and a subsidiary capacitor Csub. These transistors are p-channel transistors. The driving circuit is connected to a first scanning line WS, a second scanning line DS and a signal line SL. The organic EL display device thus configured can have a fixed power supply voltage, thereby allowing the frame thereof to be narrowed and extending its life. In addition, the p-channel transistors exhibit less property variation among the transistors in comparison with the case where the driving circuit includes n-channel transistors.